Fallout crossroads
by Alex118
Summary: A courier name Alex looking to help in the east and finds more then he expected. After finding a girl named Dani fresh out of Vault 101 looking for her father. the two start traveling together and start to fall for each other will they survive the capital wasteland? With the help of some new friends they just might.
1. Crossing paths

Fallout Crossroads,

**Hey everyone I've been playing fallout 3 and new Vegas so here's a new story between the courier named Alex , and my lone wanderer Dani. Now In this fic the events of new vegas happen about a year before Fallout 3 and this will be written when I feel like it so enjoy. :) **

**Both Alex and Dani are 19. Also Alex has good karma and been though all the dlc's **

**Dani is a white girl slim has green eyes and messy platinum blonde hair to the base of her neck also she is very much a "Daddy" Girl" get it **

Chapter 1 crossing paths

Alex's P.O.V.

It had all started over a platinum poker chip. It was good money so I took the job then I get shot in the head by some asshole which lead me to meeting new friends and a whole lot more. Sure I've helped people and I've done a lot of good.  
"Hey" Boone says as he enters the room knocking me out of my train of thought. "Hey Boone what's up." He frowns. "You seem a little distant lately." "I guess I have been, You know Boone I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." "Yeah? What about?" "Well I think it's time for me to move on." Boone stairs at me with a look of shock that I've never seen. "What!"

And just my luck Cass, Veronica, and Lily entered the room and confused beeps from both ED-E's plus barking from Rex filled the room everyone started talking at me so I had to yell. "Everyone shut up and give me a god dam second to explain!" Everyone shut up and looked at me. "Okay now as I was saying after all I've done here I figured it was time to head out East and see if I can help in DC." "DC? You know that's a couple of months at least? You'd never make it!" I felt hurt by that statement after everything I've been through. All the shit that I've pulled off and they think I can't make it! "Hey he's been through the divide and found all that old world tech so if anyone can make he can."

That was three months ago now I'm almost to DC and thanks to this Omnipack I invented with the help of the think tank I have an unlimited amount of ammo,weapons, repairs, and supplies and with my implants I heal on my own and my skin is stronger. Add to that my modified my Elite riot armour with Enclave power armour systems it didn't change the look of my suit but it did make it stronger and more RAD resistant and I replaced the red lenses with green ones. At the moment I see the ruins in the distance while holding my scoped trail rifle it's been a long road getting here was a pain in the ass. Well here we go.

A day later in Vault 101...

Dani's P.O.V.

Dammit! Dad's gone he just left me to rot in this god dam tomb! Luckily Amata came and told me or I would be the Overseers punching bag right now! I helped out Butch just because I'm nice after the shit that asshole has put both me and Amata through I should have pulled his mom out and tossed him in there with the Radroches! Alright almost there! Almost out!  
Ten minutes later...

"Goodbye I love you." I had tears in my eyes. Dad left me thinking I would be safe. I felt hurt and sad just trying to come to terms when... "Hey man leave me alone I'm sorry OK? We will never trouble you again please." I peek over the cliff to see a strange man wearing weird clothes on the ground with another man with his foot on his chest and some sort of rifle wearing what looked liked old riot gear and a helmet. "Oh no. You see I don't tolerate slavers. If I don't kill you now how long until you find some pretty girl to turn into your personal play toy? I won't allow anyone like you to walk this earth!" He pulled the trigger and the slaver's head exploded. I made the mistake of falling down the ledge to see the man looking at me. He looked at me and I wish I could see his face to know what I should do run or talk but a pain in my left leg stopped me from moving. He took off his helmet and I saw his face my god he is cute!

Great Dani this guy could do a million and one creepy things to me and I think he's cute. "Are you alright?" I could see concern on his face. Heck I would guess he was around my age. He looks at my leg. "You better watch that first step out of the vault it's a big one. Here let me help you." I move away a little scared. "Oh I get you saw what just happen with that slaver. Look I don't know what you're feeling about walking out of that vault but the world's a lot different than you know I've grown up around people who were purely evil and I did my best to help folks along the way. Now I know you have no reason to trust me but I really want to help you if you'll let me." He sounded like he was telling the truth and I pride myself on my intelligence. So I nod my head. "Great now this may sting a little. Oh pardon my manners my name is Alex what's yours?" "D...Dani." He smiles. "Cute name. So what brings a pretty girl like you out into the wasteland?" "Well my dad left the vault and I need to find him." He nodded and smiled again. "Really any idea where he went?" "Why?" "Because you have no idea how the world works out here and I came down here to help people so why not start here and help you find your dad?" "But you don't even know me." "Yeah well that's how I make good friends offer my help and usually it pays off in the end. It's how I work and I have very few regrets when it comes to helping people out." He seems nice enough and I do need the help and I only know how to fire and fix guns and I don't really know what's out here. ON the other hand he could be trying to just close to me so he could rape me when I let my guard down but then again he didn't know I was watching him earlier so based on his words I don't think he'd do that.

"Well OK I guess I don't really have a choice here do I?" He smiles. "Well that should patch up the leg and your suit well enough. Here let me help you up." He offers his hand and I take it. "Well there's a town a short walk from here so that would be the best guess so far." I pull out the 10mm pistol Amata gave me. "A 10mm? Is that the best you have?" "Well I also have a baseball bat and a BB Gun my dad gave me when I was ten. Hey wait a second. You have a pipboy? What vault are you from?" he puts his helmet back on. "Oh this it was a gift from a doctor after I got shot in the head twice." "What?" "It's a long story I tell you when we have more time also some parts are very hard to believe and I wouldn't believe half of it myself if I didn't live it. Now let me see here I should have something a little stronger for you." He takes off a blue chrome back pack and holographic display appears. "Whoa were did you get that?" "Another long story hmm, well what do you want single shot, semi or full auto?" "Well I guess semi?" I feel weird when he looks at me. "Well this should be right about your size." He pulls out an assault rifle. "I found a couple of these bad boys off a couple of slavers they use a 5.56mm round and should work for you until you're ready for some heavier fire power." He hands me the rifle . "Thanks Alex." "No problem. Now let's go find your dad."


	2. Awkward moments

Megaton

Chapter 2 Awkward moments

Dani's P.O.V. Ten minutes later

Well this has been an interesting day. First dad leaves then I get shot at and have to escape the vault I grew up in and add to that the fact Jonas was beaten to death. One of the few people I liked and now he's dead. Why? Why did dad just up and leave? "You okay there Dani?" Crap I realize I've just spent the past two minutes looking at my boots. I feel my cheeks heat up. "Sorry it's been a rough day." He nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" I guess it would help build some trust between us. "Could we sit?" "Sure." "Well this morning my best friend Amata woke me up to the sound of sirens going off. Then she told me my dad had just up and left and our good friend Jonas his lab assistant was beaten to death by the guards." Tears were building up in my eyes. "Then Amata hands me the Overseers gun otherwise known as her dad's gun. Then Butch who runs a gang and was always mean to me and Amata Begs me to save his mom from radroaches. Oh those are..." "I know what they are please continue." I feel really embarrassed of course he knows what they are he's been in the world and radroaches should be pretty common since roaches are very...oh right my story. "So after I did that. I had to shoot a few guards, save Amata from the head of security as her dad was interrogating her." "Wait up her own father was interrogating her?" I nod. "Yeah if I hadn't shown up when I did I don't know how far he would have gone." "And after all of this your dad never even said goodbye?" "He left a recording with Jonas." He nodded once again. I take a leap of faith And play the message again.

"Hold on Jonas I need to record this first. I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best not for you to know. So many things could have gone wrong, and there's really no telling how the overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously, you already know I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe some day, things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going." "Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with." "Okay go ahead. Goodbye I love you."

"And the rest you know." I felt better telling him all this. Like a weight I didn't know I was carrying. I don't what it is. But Alex just makes me feel better just by listen to me. "So it looks like this is the town." A protectron with a cowboy hat greats us. "Welcome to Megaton partners." We step inside the town and a man approaches us. "Your from that vault 101 I ain't seen one of those jump suits in a long time. Name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff. And mayor to when the need arises. I don't know why but I like you. Something tells me you're all right. So welcome to Megaton! Just holler if you need something." I speak up. "Nice town you got here, sheriff. It's a pleasure to meet you." He just smiles. "Friendly and well mannered? I think we're gonna get along just fine. You treat my people nice, and you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." "Right. Message received." "I'm glad we understand each other. Now is there something I can help you with?" "I'm looking for my father. Middle-aged guy. Maybe you've seen him?" "Well, come to think of it, I do remember a stranger coming through here. Had a look in his eye. You know the kind a man gets when he's got a purpose. Spent some time up in the saloon. Might want to check with Moriarty. Just watch yourself that man's trouble." I look over is shoulder to see a nuke sitting right in the middle of town. "Umm? Sir what's the deal with that bomb?" "What about it?" "Shouldn't someone disarm it?" "I don't trust the locals to deal with it most people don't even realize it's still a threat and hell Cromwell and those crazies from the church of Atom worship the damn thing." "Well I could disarm it for you." "You could disarm it for good?" "Sure." Alex speaks up. "Hell sir you wouldn't believe how many of these things are still around. Hell I'm surprised no one has found a way to blow it yet. I mean one wrong tap and boom!" "Well if you too think you've got the know how to disarm it there be 100 caps in it for ya." I give him a confused look . "Caps?" Alex smacks his helmet. "Right Dani I forgot to mention it. Bottle caps are the currency nowadays." "I don't need a reward. I couldn't sleep at night knowing you could all die." "Well that mighty decent of you." He smiles and walks away. Alex and I head to the bomb and crack it open. "Well it should be a simple matter of disconnecting the firing mechanism. Hey Alex give me a hand." Within two minuets the nuke is no threat to anyone. "Well I'll be damned you really disarmed that thing didn't you? Hell why you two move in? There's an old house that's been empty for a long time. Here's the key and deed." I take the key and paper. "Well let's head to the saloon then we'll see what's next." I smile that him. "Well if nothing else we have a place to sleep." We head into the saloon. And I see this creature that looks like something out of an old horror fic. "Ahhh!" I run behind Alex. "Whoa Dani what's... Oh right you've never seen a ghoul before." A ghoul? What's a ghoul? "Yeah smoothskin. You see not all of us got to hide in a nice comfy vault when the bomb fell. Some of us got a full blast of heat and radiation. Turned us into a pack of walking corpses." I look over Alex's shoulder. "You it doesn't look that bad." "Nice of you to say. Fake it till you make and all that. Still a fake complement is better then the usual spit in the face I get. You're not half bad for a smooth skin." Alex takes off his helmet. "You know I can call a few ghouls my friends. Hell most of the ones I've run into were pretty decent people. Even called one who was a teenager when the bombs fell a great friend." "Wait that would make him over 200 years old." "Yeah ghouls and other mutants age way slower then we do." The ghoul at the bar nods. "Yeah and super mutants are..." Alex cuts him off. "Wait you have super mutants this far east?" "Yeah. wait where did you come from?" "The Mojave wasteland." "Really? That's months away." "By the way good sir I don't think I caught you're name." "It's Gob nice to meet you." "Same here. Oh we're looking for Moriarty." "The boss is out back." "Thanks."

Alex's P.O.V. 5 minutes later

"Well that guy was an asshole." Dani seems to agree with my comment as we enter the house. "Greetings sir and madam I am Wadsworth your personal robotic butler. It is my job to keep you safe and entertained. Now what can I do for you?" "Um. Nothing at this moment thanks." I smile I've only known her for a couple of hours and she seems to be a very nice girl. Smart, skilled, and very cute. Ugh seriously I've haven't even known her a day I have to wonder what my brain thinks of these hormonal responses. I still can't explain that conversation no matter how hard I try. "Well at least there's a couch."

"Can we go head to the shop? I need to see about some armour." "Um Dani it's pretty late and I don't travel at night unless it's absolutely necessary." She pouts a little. "OK. But I'm going to ask you some questions." I sit on the couch. "Alright shoot." She sits next to me. "OK. Let's start with those two bullets in the head."

Dani's P.O.V. Five hours later

Wow Alex has been through a lot. I mean seriously he's crossed paths with death so many times he should be giving him high fives when he passes. "And then I got the idea to come here." "So I guess it's lucky that you found me huh?" He blinks a couple of times. "Well yeah it's been better then the start of most of my adventures." "Really?" "Well yeah I mean so far it's been pretty quite. Plus add the very charming company... uh wait what? I uh..." Whoa he finds me charming? I feel I owe him a little something. So I peck him on the cheek. "Thank you. I have a feeling that I would be dead or worse if I didn't run into you." "You know tomorrow I think I should show you how to handle that rifle." I can't help but smile and blush. "I'd like that." "Good. Well it's late so why don't you take the bed and I'll sleep here." "OK. Goodnight Alex sleep well." "Goodnight you too." He lies back and starts snoring and Wadsworth has powered down. I walk into the room take off my boots and unzip my jumpsuit. Now I'm standing here in my white bra and underwear. Feeling I little exposed I crawl into my bed. Under the blue blanket I replay the events of the day in my mind. Dad wherever you are I will find you.

The next morning

I wake up to the sound of tools. "Sir the shower will need to be connected to the pipes before it will work." I hear Alex sigh. "I've told you before Wadsworth this is a self contained unit. It generates it's own water and is self cleaning." I walk into the room to see Alex without a shirt on in a pair of combat pants. "Morning Dani I... Um." He looks away quickly. "Alex what is it? Oh I"m still in my underwear. Um I'm going to go get dressed." Well this is majorly embarrassing! At least Alex is a gentleman and looked away as soon as he saw me. Lord knows what that asshole Butch would have done. I quickly throw my jumpsuit before we suffer any more undo embarrassment. "Hey Alex sorry about..." Seeing him now that I have a second to look. Oh wow he is ripped! Those strong arms,Big muscles, and those abs. My face heats up like an atomic blast. Oh wow I can even see the scars from his implants. "I uh, well you see I...uh um." Alex looks confused. "Dani? Hello? Anyone in there?" "S...sorry Alex. I'm just not used to seeing a guy so um, well built." He smiles. "Well built huh. I like the sound of that. I'm mean I am pretty strong and very smart but I don't think anyone's ever called me well built. And if the split second view of you I got I could say the same." "O...oh y...you think so? No one's ever said I was attractive before." He stairs at me. "Were most of those people in your vault blind or just plain stupid?" I don't think I'll stop blushing anytime soon. "So are we gonna check out the shop or what?" "Sure let me just throw on some armour." "Wait you're not talking the riot suit?" "Well unless we're heading straight into the wasteland no. Some old world combat armour will do while we're in town." I watch him put on his gear. Oh what a shame to cover up that...oh man here I am acting like a horny schoolgirl and I've never even been on a date. If fact until yesterday I didn't even think I was interested in sex. But now. Ugh I just met him yesterday. "OK let's go."  
Craterside supply 2 minutes later.

"Hey you're that stray from the vault. I haven't seen one of you in years. Good to meet you! I'm Moira Brown and I run craterside supply. But what I really do is tinkering and research. Say I'm working on a book about the wasteland and it'd be great to have a forward by a vault dweller. Could you help me out?" "Um, sure I guess?" "Great so tell me what's it like living in a vault your whole life? Or coming outside for the first time? Or whatever strikes your fancy." I think about it for a second. "Well it was okay just very cramped then dad left and I had to leave." "Oh that's terrible. But it will be great for a forward. So in that sense it's great! Here take this armored vault suit. To make sure you don't get into something else's food." She hands me the suit. "Thanks." "Say would you like to help me out with the book?" Alex at this point jumps in. "I could help with that. I know plenty about surviving out in the wastes. Hell this place is a lot safer then back out west." After a couple of hours Moira looks like she's hit the jackpot writing down what Alex says. "Umm hey Alex can we get back to the house?"

Back at the house.

"So Alex? Should we head for the radio station?" "Sure give me a second..." A loud clap of thunder interrupts him. "What the hell was that?" We hear a knock on the door. It was the sheriff. "Hey there just thought I'd tell you we're locking up the town." "What! Why?" "Because a storms coming. And storms mean deathclaws on the loose." "You guys have deathclaws out here too?" "Yeah and they always show up during a bad storm so the town's gonna be locked up for a couple of days." "But." I feel Alex's hand on my shoulder. "Dani deathclaws are probably the most lethal creatures out there. One of them can tear through a group of heavily armed raiders in seconds . And packs of them causing trouble is defiantly a bad thing. Going out there would mean certain death." The sheriff says goodbye and we sit on the couch. "Look Dani a few days at most it won't be so bad. At least it gives us a chance to get to know each other before we head out." I sigh in defeat. "Your right. The last thing I want is to get us both killed." Well at least I have company.


	3. The real adventure begins

**Before we start I want to say thanks to those who have followed this story if you'd like to leave a review that would be great also if you have any suggestions for the plot I will hear them I may not use them but I'll be glad to hear them. Any way on with the story!**

Chapter 3 The real adventure begins

Back in the Lucky 38

Cass knew a good bit about the others in their little group. Alex had made them into a team and Cass knew the team had gotten closer then they ever expected. They had become like a family. Cass never really had people to count on until the day Alex,Boone and ED-E came into the bar. Alex had convinced her to sell her caravan company to the Crimson Caravan company. The NCR hero even helped her bring down the bastards that killed her men off. Then they added Veronica. Then Lily who acted like a Grandma to all of them. Rex and Arcade weren't far behind. Even with Alex gone they stayed together. They helped keep people safe. But they all missed Alex in their own ways. Boone tired to keep up his cold act up but he wasn't fooling any of them. Rex well that poor dog may have a new brain but the King said he misses the adventure which is why he is currently laying in Veronica's lap. At least he got over his hat thing. Veronica missed talking to Alex about machines and Arcade who was really smart he didn't quite have Alex's drive for conversation. Lily was still Lily but you can tell whenever Alex comes up in conversation her face saddens just a little. ED-E Jr otherwise known as the divide ED-E and ED-E seemed like they were hiding something. Yes Man had been reprogrammed to help the NCR so long as they didn't try to get control of the securitron army away from Alex. After all the trouble it took to kill Mr. House he didn't want them falling into the wrong hands. Victor who was helping NCR troops with finishing off the few remaining raiders in the area was thinking about trying to find him. Cass had to admit that was tempting. It would defiantly be interesting hell she knew if anyone could make the trip alone it would be Alex. That was it she was going to talk to the others. She couldn't just sit here.

Back in DC a few days later.

Dani's P.O.V

Alex and I have gotten so close in only a few days. I wonder if I can get him to stick around after we find dad. As we walked out of town. I could see the damage to the Megaton walls. I really hope we never run into these things. Alex has taught me a lot in the few days we spent stuck inside that house. Firing my rifle, how to move with it, better targeting methods. Plus he isn't wearing his helmet so now his face is visible all the time! Oh I think I'm falling in love with him. It's like one of those old fairytale holotapes. The brave, handsome hero helps a girl and they fall in love. Oh who am I kidding? I'm just so...I feel his hand on my shoulder. Oh just hold me close. "Dani? We're almost at the distress signal location." Alex and I picked up a distress from a group calling themselves the outcasts. I hope they know where dad is. "Alex I..." The sounds of gunshots fill the air before I can finish my sentence we hear screaming and roaring. We open fire on some big green guys. "Well there really are super mutants great." "Is that a problem?" "Well when you find a smart one usually they're OK but stupid ones." He pulls out his LMG and starts firing. I follow suit with my assault rifle. After all is said and done an outcast approaches us.

"All right locals, mind explaining what you two are doing here?" I speak up. "We heard you're signal and thought we'd lend a hand." "How the hell did you hear my signal? It's not broadcast on a standard frequency... oh, I see. You two have got those wrist mounted computers. Well, well. Isn't that interesting?" "What our pip-boys what about them?" "Listen kids, maybe you could help us out. We've been looking for people like you. Why don't you two head inside and talk to protector McGraw? I'll radio ahead and let him know you're coming." We enter the elevator. I feel nervous. So my hand grabs Alex's on instinct. "S..sorry Alex I just have a bad feeling about this." He gives my hand a light squeeze. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I want him to hold me tight. Oh god I feel like I made a mistake in coming here. He let's go of my hand and pulls out a laser RCW. They don't make them here so these guys might find it impressive. We hear voices.

"All I'm saying is, why can't we ice these two and use their computers ourselves?" Another voice speaks up. "Because McGraw gave orders. It's that simple." "Come on, man. How long are we gonna let McGraw screw us over like this?" The door opens. "Alright, you two. Keep your weapons holstered, your hands to yourselves, and your mouths shut. Follow me." Man this guy is an asshole and based on the look on Alex's face. He's thinking the same thing. As we walk through the halls we get insulted and treated like we're barbarians. "Here we are." The asshole escorting us leaves. "So you're the ones Morrill sent down. I'll be perfectly honest. I'd trust a Wastelander to shine my power armor, and even that's pushing it. But you two have got those computers on your wrists. Hmph. I can see now that Morrill made the right call. Maybe you two can be useful after all." With my intelligence I figure out what they might need us for. "So our pip-boys make us unique. And you need our help because of that..." "So you do have half brain. That's good. I'll keep it simple. I need you two, and I need those computers of yours. You help me out, and I'll do what I can to help you two. This isn't an offer the outcasts extend to anyone so you two should really think carefully about it." "What do you want us to do?" "The records tell us that there's some high value tech in the armory. But we can't get to it. The armory is sealed by a blast door, and we can't get it open. We're pretty sure when two people complete the VR simulation they'll be granted access. But it requires a certain interface. We don't have one, you two do right there on your wrists. I need you two to go into the simulation and complete the program... which will unlock the armory. You'll both get a share of the gear of course." Alex cuts in. "So a military simulation? Let me guess if we die in the simulation we die in real life am I right?" "I won't lie to you. It's heavy combat and we can't turn the safety protocols on. So yes either one of you dies in the sim... you'll both die. You're still listening, so I'm assuming that means you're both interested. But time's wasting. If you want to walk away, you're free to leave my men won't stop you." "Well Alex what do you think? Should we help?" He sighs. And whispers into my ear. "I doubt they'll let us leave. So I guess we have no choice. We walk into the pod room with two pods right next to each other. "Well here goes nothing." We enter the pods.

Two hours later.

The simulation ends and our pods open up. "Good job making it through that simulation. All you have to do now is open the armory. And, as agreed, you'll get your share of the gear. Feel free to take whatever you want If our records are right there should be plenty in there for all of us." As we walk to the armory someone says quietly. "Never thought a couple of savages could do it." we open the door to the armory. Alex let's out a whistle "This place is huge! There enough gear here to arm and supply 3 armies for years." "Alright McGraw this has gone on long enough!" "Dammit Sibley, now's not the time." "No, sir . Now IS the time. There's no way in hell I'm letting these locals walk out with anything!" "I've made it quite clear that it's not your call. A deal's a deal." "Sorry, Sir, but it is my call now . I'm not taking orders from you anymore." "Treason, Sibley? You're not gonna getaway with this." "No, you're not going to get away with giving up the tech we risked our asses for!" "Burn in hell traitor!" "I'll see you there!" Both McGraw and his officer are gunned down within seconds. Alex draws his laser RCW and fires killing everyone else except the asshole. He hits the guy with the butt of his gun and stick the barrel in his mouth. He smiles and say's "Goodbye asshole." Just a cloud of ashes is left where his head used to be. "Dani are you okay?" "I...I'm just a little shaken. If you didn't act when you did. We...we would be dead wouldn't we? I'm sorry I just wanted to believe my dad was here so bad. I...I"he put's his finger to my lips. Then he pulls me into a tight hug. "Hey this wasn't your fault. Okay? You can't control how other people behave. That's a lesson I learned a long time ago. Plus now we have all this gear to ourselves! Oh I also wanted to give you this." He hands me an Omnipack. "I had an extra one in case I found someone I could trust. Hey mind if I ask you something?" "Go ahead." He rubs the back of his neck. Is he nervous? "I was wondering if you wanted me to stick around after we find your dad?" I can't believe my ears. "I...I …. I ...Of course I want you to stay! I mean we make a good team and I feel safe when your around plus other then my dad or Amata I've never really been able to talk to people. Well okay Jonas was a great friend too but he's gone so I" I just rush to hug him. "You know I've have met a lot of people but never anyone a special as you. You just make me feel different." "Really? How so?" "The best comparison I can make is like the difference between hearing and song and singing a song. You make me feel good just by being around you. I've never felt this complete before. It's like a part of me I didn't know I was missing, came back." "I feel the same way. No one ever really cared about me. Well that's not true I had friends. But you care and listen to what I have to say and I … feel different when you look at me. You don't see a geek or a loser you see me. A …" "Smart, beautiful, amazing girl. That's what I see. Huh. I finally get what Boone meant about his wife." "What do you mean?" "He said listening to her could make you forget. Like she was from a different time, a better time. I never fully understood what he meant by that. But now I get it." I feel so safe in his arms. I never want him to let me go. He starts laughing. "Wow could this revelation happen in a weirder setting? I mean me saying stuff like this in an armory full of god knows what? I never would have thought I would ever feel like this." We stay in each others arms for awhile.

"Um Dani? I hate to break up the moment but we really should look around. I let out a sigh. "I know I just really enjoy this feeling. I never knew my life could change in such a short time." he reluctantly lets me go and I follow suit. "There's a terminal over there that should tell us whats were." he activates the terminal. The screen lights up with data. After a few minutes Alex downloads something. "Find anything interesting?" "Oh yeah. A part of the armory is full of prototype weapons and their schematics." "Well shall we go check it out?"

He smiles gently and grabs my hand. As we head the to prototype section my thoughts drift to vault 101. Is Amata OK? I wonder what she would think of Alex. I also wonder what dad will say when we find him. If he doesn't have a damn good reason for leaving I may just punch him. Alex's eyes light up like he'd just entered paradise. "Whoa just look at all of this stuff. Gatling plasma guns, ion rocket launchers." and in the corner of the room I spot a tube holding some sort of armor. Alex, was busy looking at something called a medical ray. So I decided to get a closer look. It was defiantly meant for a woman. It was slim jet black with slightly bulky shoulder pads. This armor actually looks kind of sexy I wonder if... oh my god it's a prototype of power armor! But it didn't look like any of the ones a had seen in the history tapes. In fact this isn't even metal. It's some kind of nanoweave if I'm reading this log right let's see.

'The lightest, strongest power armor we've ever made. It works and could protect it's user from anything! Unfortunately those brain dead morons are saying it costs to much! Just a handful of soldiers outfitted with these could level the enemies army on it's home ground. Sadly the nanoweave will never see it's use outside of the live fire tests we put it through. Such a waste.'

So this armor was never used in the field huh? Well that's about to change. "Dani find something interesting?" I hand Alex the log. He reads it. "Well that armor would look great on you." "You think so? I guess I can just wear the armored jumpsuit as casual wear." "I'll stand guard." Alex turns around and I slip out of my clothes. According to the specs the user has to be naked while in the suit or it could ruin the form fit. I put the armor on and it shifts to match my body perfectly. "OK Alex how do I look?" He turns around and blushes. "You look great. Just wow." I turn to see a mirror. Whoa I do look good. Alex is having a hard time looking away from my body. "So this trip was good for something. Did you find anything cool?" He snaps out if his trance. "Oh yeah I've already downloaded the successful designs to our omnipacks so we should be very well armed in the next few hours. Other plans I've sent back to the big empty which the think tank can fix the problems and send us the working versions." "Really? That sounds useful" He smiles. "So I guess we head to the radio station?" I nod. But then an idea pops into my head. "But frist one more thing. "And what would that..." I kiss him on the lips. It takes him a second but he returns it. His hands wrap around my waist and mine around his shoulders. The kiss last for about a minute we pull apart and look into each others eyes.

"W...what was that for? Not that I'm complaining." "I just wanted to kiss you. To be honest that was my first kiss." He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Cause it didn't feel like it." "Oh and how many women have you kissed?" I sounded more nervous then I wanted to. "Well to be honest I don't have much experience with this stuff either." "Really? I thought the courier would have his pick of girls." He starts laughing. "Well they tried lord knows a lot of them tried but meaningless hero worship sex doesn't really appeal to me." I blush. "So what um does get you going?" "Well I've always wanted it to be special. When I do get around to it. It will be with someone I love and truly care about." "So you've never been with anyone before?" "Well no. Until recently I've never known anyone that I'd be comfortable with." The gears in my head turn faster as images of that implication. My cheeks must be very red right now. He just smiles and pulls me into another kiss. I can barely belief my life has changed so much. I break the kiss. "I wonder what my dad will think about this. Hmph and Butch said no one would ever want me." "If we ever go into that vault of yours remind me to punch that guy in the face." "OK but if we ever do go you have to meet my best friend Amata." "Deal but let's find you dad first." As we walk out Alex locks the base up. "Just to make sure the gear down there doesn't fall into the wrong hands. I'd hate to be the cause of a raider gang finding hi tech weapons and armor."

An hour later we're walking through a scrap yard when we see a dog take out two raiders on his own. The dog approaches me and whimpers. "What wrong boy lost our master?" He barks in response. "I know how you feel. I lost my dad." He whimpers. "Hey do want to travel with us?" He barks and wags his tail. "Now what's you name." I check his collar. "Dogmeat? Well OK" Alex come over and scratches his chin. "Aw he's really cute." Dogmeat licks his face. "Whoa down boy." Dogmeat obeys. "Well I guess we should get going." Alex and I head off .

Meanwhile...

James had finally found vault 112. All he needed to do was find Dr, Braun's notes on the G.E.C.K then he would have what he needed. The only thought that brought him peace was that his daughter was safe in the vault. Little did he realize that while she was safe she wasn't in the vault and he would find that out sooner rather then later.

**Well there's chapter 3 I hope you guys and gals out there are enjoying the story so far. Any questions or suggestions? Feel free to PM me or review. Well until next time. **


	4. The good fight

Chapter 4, The good fight.

Dani's P.O.V. Inside galaxy news radio.

"So Alex could you tell me more about Big MT?" "Well I guess what do you want to know?" "Well for starters how do you plan on getting back?" He smiles. "Well I had a device that could transport me right back to the sink." That gets my attention. "Wait, you lost it?" He shakes his head. "No it was just too limited. It could only get me to and from Big MT. So I made some improvements now I can take a few people with me." "Really? Could you take me there?" "Sure but I would need a spot Here to return to. When we get back to Megaton I'll set it up. But let's find your dad frist."

We head up the stairs and we see this guy. "The looks on your faces says it all. You're wondering who the heck this guy is and why should you care. Well, prepare to be enlightened. I am Three Dog- jockey of discs and teller of truths. Lord and master over the finest radio station to grace the Wastes- Galaxy News Radio. And you, well... I know how you are." He points at me. "Heard about you leaven' that Vault, travelin' the unknown. Just like dear old Dad, hmm? Met him already..." "You know my father? Is he here? Please, I've been looking for him." "Hey, hey. One thing at a time. Nah, your old man ain't here. Not anymore. He heard ole Three Dog on the radio, figured I knew what was what out here in the Capital Wasteland. And he was right. So I filled the old man in. But he split. Looks like I've got my way of contributing to the Good Fight... and he's got his own." Alex sighs. "Well do you know where he is now?" Three Dog looks him over. "Well I know where he went. But what's you're story? Why are you helping her?" "Well I got here what a week ago? And I was attacked by a group of slavers. Well after about two minutes there was only one left begging for his life. I put a bullet in him and then she slides down the cliff..."

After about ten minutes Alex has given him a rough run through of the past few days. "And that brings us here. Happy now?" "Wait up that gear doesn't look like it's from around here. Where did you come from?" Alex sighs I can tell he is losing his patience. "I'm from the Mojave wasteland." Three Dog's mouth just hangs open. Looking completely stunned for about a minute. "Well that's a long way. Hmm well I guess anyone who guns down slavers for the good fight is someone I can trust." He turns to me. A question that has been bugging me comes out. "How did you know he was my Dad?" He smiles "Oh come on. You're a splitting image of the guy. He's been here before, and now you're here. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out." "If you know anything that can help me find my Dad, please just tell me..." "Well he was here for awhile and we had ourselves a nice long talk. I told him what's been happening out in the wastes and then he left. Was heading for Rivet City here's the location. And hey feel free to visit here anytime I bet the pair of you have some good stories to tell." We thank Three dog and head for the door. With Dogmeat waiting for us at the entrance.

Meanwhile inside Vault 112

James cursed himself. Here he was stuck in this stupid world as a dog. Dr. Braun had confirmed his theories but had trapped him in his play ground and turned him into a dog. Braun or Sally as he appeared in this world came up to him. "Oh it's okay boy. Hey why don't we see what's happening on the radio?" He then taps into the GNR signal. And three Dog's voice fills the play ground. "Turns out it gets better. I've got a new report here that says someone ELSE has just climbed out of that hole! Not too long ago, I reported that a cat recently left Vault 101. His name is James. Good guy. And for all you other cats out there listening, if you see the kid from Vault 101 out there, give her a pat on the back and wish her luck." Wait someone else got out he started to get worried could His daughter be out of 101? His fears were confirmed when... "But James, if you're listening... Your kid's out, man, and she misses you. Not to fear she isn't alone. A few seconds after our hero from vault 101 got out she ran into this kid who get this, came all the way from the Mojave! Do you know why? To help people man that is one hell of a lucky break on her part. See, James left Vault 101 without telling the kid why. Now, I've since learned that James is a scientist and is working on something big. I know! I know! I couldn't make this shit up! Okay, but now it gets kind of sad. You see, the kid is looking for her dad, looking for James. Now. You want to know if it gets better, don't you? Well hell YES it gets better! Turns out vault dweller #2 was none other than James's kid! Weeeeelll... Guess who came to visit ole' Three Dog at his luxurious studio in beautiful downtown D.C.? That's right - the other vault dweller and her friend from the Mojave. And get this the two of them have been helping people. I'd say the kid is a chip off the old block. Got a great head on her shoulders. And again James if you can hear this your kid and her friend on on their way to Rivet City looking for you. Well that's all for now kiddo's but I'm sure there will be plenty more news. Till then here are some tunes to keep you going." Dr. Braun had a wicked smile. "Well I should be preparing for more guests." James wanted to tear Braun apart but couldn't. He was forced into t a nearby bush and could only worry about his daughter.

Dani's P.O.V. Project purity A day later.

I can barely belief it. This is where I was born? My own father had been lying to me my entire life! How? Why? And suddenly he leaves to return to this long dead project? I have so many questions and no answers. Alex was looking over the device Dad had been working on. "Hmm, this is a water purifier. It could supply fresh water to a lot of people." I'm sitting on the steps then my mind jumps. "Wait! Alex did you say water purifier?" He nods and looks at me with a confused look on his face. "My mothers favorite passage from the bible Revelation 21:6!" "I'm sill not following you." "It goes, I am Alpha and Omega the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely. It makes sense. That was my mother's favorite passage and if she and my dad both worked on it then ..then I still got nothing." I lower my head in defeat. Alex sits next to me and pulls me close. "Hey come on we'll find him okay. There has to be a clue to where he went. Maybe on a holotape?" Turn to face him. I look into those brown eyes and I feel hope. "Yeah maybe. Hey Alex there's something I wanted to say..." "What is it?" "I...i... I love you. I know we've only been together a short time but..." He kisses me still holding me close. My arms already circling around his neck. I lean into him pushing him backwards onto the floor slowly. He breaks the kiss and looks up at me. "I love you too. Now we should be looking for holotapes."

After thirty minutes we find a few holotapes Dad left. "Well I guess we have no choice but to listen to all of them." I play the frist tape. "We're back at work after a full week of delays. The Brotherhood soldiers were able to repair the sentry guns, much to my relief. I know Madison isn't comfortable having them here, but there's no denying that we'd be lost without them. We're still waiting on the full analysis of the last three small-scale purification tests. Catherine hasn't been feeling well, and it's slowing down our research. I don't mind, but I can tell it's bothering some of the others."

Then another. "So here I am, back where it all began. Project Purity. God, we wanted to change the world. We really thought the "waters of life" could be a reality. And that's why this is a momentous occasion. Because even after nineteen years, I still believe it. Project Purity can and will be operational. This is just the beginning." Then another

"This is day two of my attempt to resurrect this project. I've got one of the portable fusion generators up and running, but it's just enough to power the emergency lighting and a couple of other systems. That will serve for now, but I'll need help powering up the mainframe. Time to visit Madison at Rivet City." Damn well in goes the next one.

"I spoke with Doctor Li... Madison... at Rivet City. It went about as well as I expected. That is to say, she thinks I'm completely mad. How can I blame her? She's got her own life, her own team, and is making real, tangible scientific progress. And here I come again, the very paragon of failure and false promises. But the reality is I need Madison, and whatever scientific team she may have assembled. I can't do this myself. Project Purity is bigger than me. It always was. And without Catherine... God, I can't let this die. Not again. Not like this." Next

"Even in Vault 101, my work on Project Purity never really stopped. Soon after we arrived, my nightly routine included sneaking into the restricted areas, searching for... I don't know. Whatever I could find. It was a Vault-Tec facility, after all. The place was built with some of the most advanced technology this country had ever developed. Those excursions never turned up anything particularly useful. So... one night, after half a bottle of scotch, I broke into the Overseer's office. It was easy enough to hack his console, gain access to the restricted files. Most of it was garbage. Propaganda, spy reports, just plain rambling bullshit, really. But there was one thing, one name that stood out amongst all the others - Doctor Stanislaus Braun. I knew of Braun's work, of course. He was a celebrity in his day, Vault-Tec's "Sorcerer Scientist," leaving his peers in awe of his technological wizardry. But it was in Vault 101, that night in the Overseer's office... I first learned of Braun's involvement in Vault-Tec's Societal Preservation Program, and his work on something called the G.E.C.K. The Garden of Eden Creation Kit." OK getting somewhere.

"To be honest, the G.E.C.K. sounded like pure fantasy, even for someone of Braun's capabilities. It was nothing short of a miracle - a terraforming module, capable of producing life from complete lifelessness. But not only was this thing a reality, it was actually distributed to several vaults, to be used after an atomic war. Vault 101 was, sadly, not on that list. I did some digging, and discovered Braun's name on the reservation list for a Vault 112. I'm no slouch, but this man... He could have easily succeeded where I failed. Does his collected knowledge remain within the halls of Vault 112? Journals, holotapes, computer records, maybe even experiments... If I could gain access to just a fraction of Braun's genius, Project Purity would become a reality." Almost there

"Well. Here we are again. Project Purity and me. It's been close to twenty years since my last entry. Since I left all of this behind to make a life for my daughter. We've spent that time in Vault 101, tucked away from the rest of the world. It wasn't perfect, but it was safe, and that's all I could have hoped for. Now, my daughter is a grown woman. Beautiful, intelligent, confident. Just like her mother. And as hard as it was to admit it, she doesn't need her daddy anymore." Tears build in my eyes. Alex kisses me on the cheek. "Hey we have one more that should tell us if he went to vault 112." I play the last log.

"I'm off to Vault 112 to search for anything of Braun's that might help me get this purifier up and running. All I know is that it's west of someplace called Evergreen Mills, and it's well-hidden in some sort of garage, but I'll find it. I have to. It's so close, but that's the story of Project Purity, isn't it? An eternity of "almost theres." Let's see if Braun has the missing puzzle piece."

My eyes light up. "Yes let's go!" Dogmeat jumped up ready to roll. "Dani maybe we should get some rest frist? I mean it's been a little tense today and I think we could all use the rest." "But Alex we're so close!" "Dani I know but you need some sleep. Please I'm sure we'll catch up to him. But let's just rest for a few hours alright?" I am feeling a little weak. "OK but I have one condition." "Name it." "We sleep in the same bed." He gulps. "No not like that. I mean not yet. I just need to feel you next to me. Okay?" He smiles. "Okay."

The next day. Alex and I are walking. Then out of nowhere a group of guys approach us. "Well now... if it isn't the little saint from the vault. We've been looking for you. Someone's put quite a price on your head. What? You think you can walk around the wasteland doing the things that you do and there isn't going to be someone who takes notice? Such a shame I hear that you could have been something useful. Ah well. Time to die!" Alex and I then fire our guns before they can get a shot off. I pick up a notice from the leader. "Oh my god! Someone put a bounty on my head for ten thousand caps!" Alex notices one of the mercs is still alive. He kicks his weapon away and grabs him by the neck. "Who put the bounty on her! Answer me!" "Sorry I'm no snitch." Alex smiles darkly. "Then you're a warning." He take out his Proton sword and runs it through the merc. He then leaves a note. "What did you put in that note?" He smiles. "Just a word of warning to them and their employer. If they come near you again or try anything else they're dead." He holds my hand. "Nothing is going to harm you as long as I'm around."

Well this looks like the place. Alex and I walk into vault 112. Once inside we see a room with VR pods. And dad was in one of then. "We have to get him out of there." "Dani if if try to pull him out manually it would most likely kill him. The only way is to go in and get in out." "Well let's get in there!" We get into pods then the world around me changes. Everything goes to black and white and I feel different.

Third P.O.V.

James was stuck he kept pacing back and forth trying to find a way out and get to his daughter. But Braun had full control and he had no escape. Then to his horror he sees a new little girl walking around that looks just like Dani when she was ten. "Hi there." She pets him. "Don't suppose you've seen my dad?" He barks trying to tell her. She sighs. "I guess not." Betty then comes up behind her. "Hi there. I don't think I've seen you before." Dani turns to the other girl. "Oh hi I'm looking for my dad have you seen him. He's a scientist looking for A G.E.C.K." "Oh that's your daddy. He's so much fun." Then a loud crack of thunder breaks the sky and it begins to rain. "What is going on?" Dr Braun's voice returns to it's original state. "Isn't it obvious Doctor your game is over." Alex appers in a black set of riot gear. "You are nothing here! I have power..." "That I just took away. Dani stay behind me." Braun couldn't belief it he had lost all control. "You can't do this. I've been here two hundred years." "So? I killed Mr House and he was in a similar situation as you are and while I can't kill you I can make sure you have no own else to torture." A group of Chinese soldiers kill everyone else. "The failsafe NO!" When they left I felt rage. "Where is my Dad!" "He's been right beside you all along and you were too dense to realize. The dog don't you see? Man's best friend." Alex Picked Braun up by the collar. "Well goodbye Braun. Enjoy your immortality. Oh but don't worry. I've left you some friends to keep you company." He Put's Braun down then moves to Dani and takes her hand into his. "Come on Let's get out of here."  
Back to Dani's P.O.V.

The pod opens and I get out and see Dad getting out of his pod. I walk towards him unsure what to feel. "Sweetie you saved me. I thought I'd be trapped in there forever. It's good to see you but what are you doing here? Didn't Jonas give you my message?" I feel an anger boiling inside me. "You were supposed to be safe in the Vault. Not out here in this god forsaken wasteland. I told you I didn't want you following me." That caused me to snap. "You have no idea what you did do you?Dad things got really bad after you left." Dad looks concerned. "What happened?" "They killed Jonas. They beat him to death And if Amata hadn't warned me they would have killed me too!" I saw Alex trying to think of what to say. "Then I had to fight my way out of that god damn vault nearly getting my head blown off by officer Mack!" Dad just pulls me into a hug. "Oh Sweetie I never meant for any of this to happen. I..." I break his grip. "Save it dad. I also know you've been lying to me my whole life! How could you do that to me? Feed me these lies then up and leave? Do I really mean so little to you that you would just leave without telling me to my face?" Dad looked horrified. Dogmeat's breathing was the only sound that filled the room. "And Dad the wasteland isn't so bad. I found someone to help me through all this. Dad meet Alex my boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" Dad takes an angry tone. "Oh don't go there dad! I was lucky to run into Alex. If I didn't I would probably be some slavers bitch by now or a corpse on the ground and you would never have known. No you would have been stuck in there as a dog for the rest of your life. Alex has been perfect he's been there for me. Teaching me. Talking to me. You wouldn't believe half the stuff he's done." Dad's eyes soften. "Sweetie I heard the Galaxy news broadcast. I was hoping it was just something Braun made up to torment me with. I wanted to fix things so badly but I realize now I should have told you. The truth is I'm so sorry." I look at him in the eyes. "How did mom really die?" "Sweetie I know you have reason to doubt everything I've told you. But I've never lied to you about what happened to your mother. She died giving birth to you. She wanted to meet you so badly. She loved you and would be proud of the person. You've become." I look at him, "But dad why did you give it up? And why start it up after all this time?" Dad sighs. "Sweetie it was my responsibility before you were born after your mother died I knew I couldn't finish the project and raise you. Especially with the constant super mutant attacks. I thought you would be safe in the vault. You would be the new doctor and Jonas would be there to help you. I had no idea the Overseer would react in the way he did. But I suppose we should move onto what's happened since then." he looked at Alex. "Starting with this Boyfriend of yours." I smile and nod. Alex takes my hand in his smiling. "Where to begin?"

**Well folks there's chapter 4. I must admit I stand at a crossroads as to where this tale goes. If you have any thoughts feel free to share them. Well until next time. :)**


	5. Close encounters of the FUBAR type

Chapter 5 Close encounters of the FUBAR type

Dani's P.O.V.

Alex was very good at talking to Dad. I was worried that he might have reacted negatively to the questions Dad had been asking. "Well sir that sums up the events of the past week." Dad just looked at me. I could tell he blamed himself which he should. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here. The only thing making forgive him at this moment was that I wouldn't have met Alex if he stayed in 101. Dogmeat was currently sitting next to me wagging his tail happily. Dad looked at me trying to say something. "I never thought you were a dog person." I just shot him my famous (Dad shut up) look. Alex was looking through the vault's systems for any information that could have been useful. He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the wall next to me. "Well I'd say that was a waste of time." He sighed and sat next to me. "So what now?" Dad looked at me. "Well I need to head to Rivet city and talk to Doctor Li Madison." I looked at Alex. "Um Dad we kinda already talked to her. She really didn't seem interested in helping you. In fact she came off really bitchy." Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah I really don't think she'll listen." "Umm Dad? Even if we get her to help. How are we going to find a G.E.C.K?" Alex's eyes light up. "I think I have an idea about that."

Somewhere up in space.

A person stood looking out of a window. "Well if it isn't one thing it's another." Clinton said to himself as he looked out the window. He was eighteen, kind of slim but toned. He had black hair, ice blue eyes and was rather pale. He had spent three years looking for his best friend Alex. They had grown up together but where separated when their home town in what used to be the ruins of Ottawa was attacked by a very large group of raiders. When he caught up to the raiders it looked like Alex had found them. Those that weren't dead were in bad shape broken limbs, sick and in constant pain. However it looked like something else had done that to them.

Alex wasn't the type to leave even his most hated enemies in pain. No when he killed it was quick it might have hurt a lot but it didn't tend to last long. Two mouths ago he had heard of the courier and based on the descriptions it had to be Alex. And he was right. Clinton had caught up with the group of people that Alex had turned into a force for good. He could tell they were thinking about following Alex to D.C. But Clinton wasn't going to wait. But before he left he grabbed to book series that had been written from Alex's journal. Clinton had luckily found a pipboy on his travels. It had helped a great deal in his career of being a noble gun for hire. Raiders learned to fear the name. The crimson wolf. Well he thought it sounded cool.

But his current situation was less then ideal. He was on an alien spaceship somewhere over the earth. On the bright side he had found a lot of cool alien guns. But he liked the atomizer the best plus he also found a minigun rifle that looked like an old shoulder mounted machine gun so that was awesome. Not that he really liked rapid fire weapons but this thing took 10mm rounds which was useful. Well at least if he found Alex the gun would be better off in his hands since he loved anything the fired a lot of rounds fast and the gun was heavy so Clinton would gladly let Alex have the thing. He let out a sigh he missed his friend Alex had most likely tired to find him after the attack but gave up after he turned over every thing he could find. Clinton had to wonder what his friend was doing. Was he killing slavers? Saving children? Did he find someone special? Alex with a girlfriend? That would be likely if he ran into a smart sweet girl but in the wasteland that wasn't likely to happen.

But Clinton did need to find a way off this ship. He had killed most of the crew except the workers who seemed to be slaves. So he made his way to the control room. "Hmm Let's see. Landing thruster, landing thruster? If I were a landing thruster were would I be?" He pushed a button that fired a death ray hitting somewhere in Asia. "Whoops definitely not that one." Just as he was about to push another button an alien worker stop him. "What?" The alien pointed to his pipboy. "What isn't this a little too low tech for you?" The alien opened the device and added some alien tech to it. "There now you should be able to understand us captain." It didn't take Clinton long to piece what had just happened together. "You modified my pipboy to be a translator? Cool. But wait I'm not your captain." "Yes you are sir. You killed the old captain so you're the new one." "So does this mean I can order the ship to go anywhere?" "No sir. We are to limited on fuel to leave orbit." "So can we land?" "Yes sir. Where to sir?" "Just outside Washington D.C. Alright time to go to work." Clinton was smirking all the way down. After three long years he would finally find his friend.

Dani's P.O.V.

"Alex are you sure you can fix this thing?" We had stopped to make camp for the night and Alex had found an old Mr. gusty unit which looked in pretty good shape lying on the ground. He was good with robots so he thought it wouldn't hurt to take a look. "Yep I've almost got it. There let's start him up." Dad was sitting down reading a book but I knew he was spying on Alex. It was getting on my nerves Alex is so sweet and kind and caring. It's really annoying that dad doesn't trust him. The gutsy unit started up again. "Salutations, Commander! Sergeant RL-3, Gutsy class robotic solider, reporting for duty!" Alex saluted. "At ease solider." I looked at Alex and he just smiled. Dogmeat just walked around RL-3. Seeing that he wasn't a threat he yawned and went back to sleep. I slip my hand into Alex's. "You really are amazing. You know that?" I rest my head onto his shoulder. Life is good. I think to myself.

The next day still Dani's P.O.V.

Well Dad and Dr. Madison were talking in her lab and Alex thought we should do some shopping. We hit up the rivet city shops. Alex was looking at the guns on display. Most of them were in very poor condition but that wasn't a problem for Alex since his omnipack could fix anything. While Alex talks to the owner about guns I see a clothing booth and figure why not. I look around seeing a few things I like including some sexy sleepwear. I buy a few outfits I hide them in my pack so Alex doesn't see them yet. Hmm tonight could be very fun. "So Dani back to the lab?" I take his hand and we make our way back to the lab.

Back on the space ship.

It took way longer to land the ship than Clinton liked a whole day was wasted. But now he was finally on his way. "Oh sir before you go. I should mention that your computer can now transport you back to the ship whenever you like." Clinton nods. Good to know. Oh and before I go. No more kidnapping people." "Sir that was the crew who weren't slave cast. We will not be doing their ridiculous experiments." "Right well I'll be back when I can." Clinton exits the ship looking at the horizon. "Hmm how the heck am I supposed to find him?" His pipboy lights up the new radio signals. He turns on the Galaxy news radio. "Awoo! Three dog here given you the latest greatest news. So a little birdy tells me that the group of douchebags known as talon company have put a price on a brave heroine from the vault. Guys I know you people barely have brains. But seriously? Going after her is just begging the good old reaper to come for ya. Cause if she don't shot you her buddy from the Mojave will and he probably won't take to kindly to her life being in danger so a word of advice. Forget the contract and just run. You might live a little longer. Not that the decent folks of the wasteland will care. Hell most of us would love to see you guys and the raiders gangs gone. But that's the news so now some music. The good Bobby Fuller Four I fought the law." The song plays and Clinton thinks to himself. 'Bro what have you gotten yourself mixed up with this time.' He figured Galaxy news radio might be a good place to start looking for Alex's whereabouts. Hopefully this wouldn't be a waste of time. But knowing his luck it could be.

About three hours later...

Clinton was cursing up a storm in his head. He was currently climbing the side of the Washington monument. Three Dog said he knew where Alex and his new friend went but he was only going to give Clinton the location if he fixed the GNR radio dish on the Washington monument. Now apparently the elevator was stuck at the top. So he had to use a pair of climbing claws to get to the top. "This had better be worth it!" He muttered to himself on the way up. He was thankful his leather armour was light or this would be way harder. "There. Crud that was an effort it's a good thing that I'm in shape. Screw you Three Dog. Ok now I'll I have to do is fix a radio relay." He looked at the mess of wires. "Oh crud."

Protect purity. Dani's P.O.V. Late evening

It's been hell of a time getting everyone settled. Dad somehow managed to convince Dr. Madison to help. Alex and I where staying in a small bedroom close to the barracks with Dad's room right next to us. Alex and RL-3 were checking around the place making sure it was safe. With Dogmeat keeping dad company I decide to slip into the sexy sleepwear I got at Rivet city. I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. I really don't want to push Alex into anything but I do really love him. If he asked me to have sex I would jump at the chance. Wow this material is so soft. Alex walked into the room taking his helmet off. "Hey Dani sorry I took so long I..." He stares at me. I move to him and pull him into a kiss. Our arms wrap around each other. I deepen the kiss hoping Alex will want to take this a little further. He broke this kiss and I let out a whimper of disappointment. "Dani I love you but I don't want to push into something you're not ready for." It occurs to me that my body is shaking. "Alex I'm sorry. I just want you to know how much..." He put's a finger to my lips. "I know but let's not rush it." He runs his hands down to my lower back. "By the way nice outfit." He kisses me on the lips then leaves to get ready for bed. I stand there blushing like crazy Alex could really read me. I didn't even notice I was shaking. He walks back in just wearing some sleep pants. We get into bed it was a nice queen sized mattress. I lie on top of him. We kiss and drift off to sleep. I wonder what tomorrow will bring?


	6. Blast from the past

Chapter 6 Blast from the past

Alex's P.O.V. 3:16am

"Truth is. The game was rigged from the start." The memory stops and my eyes shoot open. I move slowly out of bed so I don't wake Dani. Looking her over she is a knockout. I've never felt so close to anyone before. She looks so peaceful. After reliving my near death I need to clear my head. I put on a white t-shirt and put on some combat boots. Walking out of our room I see everyone else in bed. Checking my pipboy I see it's around 3:21 in the morning. I walk through the halls the old walls looking dark due to their age. You would think that after all this time my brushes with death. I would be numb to fear but I'm not. My life has been one long road and I don't know where it goes. But I no longer have to walk it alone.

Dani's P.O.V. Two minutes later

I wake up to see Alex gone. Where did he go? I get out of bed and walk into the hall everyone else is sleeping. Ok so that rules out an attack, but where did he go? I Finally find him sitting on a couch in the gift shop. "Alex are you alright?" He turns to face me as I sit next to him. "Oh I'm sorry Dani I thought you were asleep. I didn't mean to wake you." I cuddle with him. "You should be. I was having the best dream. It was about vault 101. The reason it was a good dream was because you were there." "Oh really and what was I doing?" I blush deep red. "Well we were in bed making out and your hands were going all over me. I felt really hot so I unzipped my jumpsuit and well you started to remove the top from my shoulders and then you were touching my breasts." Oh crap I think my body finally caught up with me. I can't help myself I pull Alex into a kiss into a kiss. I get on top him my body moving on it's own. My hips start grinding against him and his body responds in kind. "D..Dani I ...um." I kiss him too keep him quiet. I break the kiss. "Alex just go with it please." He stops me. "Dani if we are going to do this kind of thing I prefer we do it in bed ." He picks me up and we quickly head for our room. Once we get into our room I close the door behind me. Alex pulls me into kiss and holds my hips. He then kisses down my neck. "Ohh! Alex!"

Meanwhile

Clinton was tired and pissed off. He had been stuck in the monument for 6 hours! "Oh the elevator works alright it just takes hours to go up and back down!"He went back into the GNR station knowing he would finally get what he had been looking for. He couldn't help but laugh when he remembered his time in vegas. Alex had become a big hero so fast and here he was still trying to make a difference. He remembered Jacobstown the most oh sure the strip was colourful but a town full of good Super mutants? Now that was a shock. He was brought out of his thoughts when Three Dog gave him Alex's current location. He knew it would take him hours to get there on foot but he went right for the door. "Ok Alex here I come."

Back in 101

Sarah Jacobs hated the situation. One of her only friends was gone and Amata was not helping. Hell Sarah would just get her moms bat and beat the Overseer to death if that would help. She missed Dani her smart, fun, loving and caring friend. She remembered prom night when she didn't have a date. Dani came up with the idea of going as a group and just having fun. They didn't need boys to have a good time and when Butch put strong booze in Dani's drink to be funny. Dani got so sick she couldn't even walk so Sarah and Amata carried her back to her Dad who was pissed to say the least. Butch got an ass kicking from Sarah. Then people blamed Dani for wrecking the prom and Sarah put most of them in their place while Amata dealt with her father. Sarah just wanted her friends back but Amata had changed something was off with her. "If Dani ever comes home I'm going with her." Sarah knew it was unlikely her friend would come back to this hell hole but she could hope right?

Project purity 8:10am Dani's P.O.V.

Alex had been amazing last night! Oh god I've never felt so good or relaxed in my life! I still have wait until I'm ready for sex. My body needs to get used to this. Alex is really cute, It's like he thinks one wrong move on his part will break me in half. Oh I could get used to this. No one has ever found me attractive and now I have this sweet, kind, smart, strong, and really really hot guy wanting to bed me. Well I know it's more then sex but still I never dared hope I'd ever find love and now that I have it I'm never letting go! "Dani hello?" "Hmm? Oh sorry my love I was reliving last night." He sighs and pulls me into a tight hug. "Dani my darling if I didn't know better I'd think I have broken your perfect brain." I blush and out on a sly smile. "Oh no you didn't break me." I move to his ear and whisper. "But you did get me off." He blushes deep red. "Well that's um." I giggle "I love you." He smiles back. "I love you too." Just at that moment Dad enters the room.

"Good morning sweetie. Sleep well?" "Like a baby." Dad smile oh he wouldn't. "So you spent the night crying and po..." "Daaaaad!" Alex just laughs. "You know my mom would have said the same joke." Dad smiles warmly. "So Alex what is this plan of yours?" Alex smiles and gets his Omnipack. "Well sir..." "I think you can start calling me by my name." "Ok James. Finding a G.E.C.K. Would be very difficult to say the least. But you got the plans from vault 112." Dad looked really impressed. "But how does that help us?" The idea slums into my mind. "The vending machines from that hellish casino!" I use my hands to cover my mouth. "That's right Dani. Using the Matter recombinators that were made in Big MT and used in the Sierra Madre vending machines. I made the Omnipacks using the technology and with them we can build a G.E.C.K" Dad and the rest of us just stair at Alex for a second. Before Dad turns to me and says. "Your boyfriend is a genius honey." I pull Alex into a kiss. "Yes he is." Just then The alarms went off and Madison panicked. "Oh no what are we going to do?" Just then the intercom went off.

"Umm Hello? Is this thing on? Ok attention Courier I have the building surrounded. I mean no harm but I do need to talk with you just step outside. No harm will come to you." Alex's eyes widen. "It can't possibly be... I'm going out there." I grab his hand in panic. "Alex no it could be a trap please." he gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Dani it's Ok. I'm pretty sure I know who this is." I nod. "Ok but I'm coming with you just in case." I get my nanoweave back on and Alex gets his elite riot gear back on. We head out side and see a man about our age standing there. "Well Alex long time no see." "Clinton but I thought you were dead." He shrugged. "Well the crimson wolf has and will never know defeat." Alex smiles and give him a hug. "Only you would come up with a name like that you crazy bastard. God it's good to see you again." "Tell me about it. I've been looking for you for three years." "Three years wow." I cut in "Um Alex maybe we could continue this inside?" Clinton turns to look at me. "Alex you dog. She is just your type. If only Jack was still alive I would have won that bet." "Bet?" "Yeah he bet me 500 caps you were gay. He didn't understand the idea of not being a man whore is a good thing." "Right well Dani this is Clinton my best friend since well ever. Clinton this is Dani my amazing girlfriend from vault 101." "A vault dweller? My friend you are one lucky guy." We head inside to come everyone down.

Meanwhile in Jacobstown

Marcus was walking around Jacobstown making his rounds Until till one of the nightkin came up to him. "Bill is there a problem?" "Marcus a group of humans is asking to speak with you." Marcus rushes to the entrance and finds a caravan of sorts standing there. A human approaches him. "I take it you're Marcus?" "Yes." "Good first off the Gun Runners would like to apologize for the lateness of the delivery. It took us longer to fill the order then we first thought." Marcus looked them over. They didn't seem dangerous. "What order?" The human looked confused. "Um the Miniguns that were ordered for the town. The person who payed for it asked for, um hold on let me get the list. Ok let's see order to be delivered to Jacobstown contains, 20 miniguns,Two million 5mm rounds, one million 5mm armor piercing rounds, and spare parts to maintain the guns for five years. Oh a note was to be given to you on our arrival here." Marcus takes the note and reads it.

_'Marcus, hope this helps._

_From Alex, :)'_

Marcus thanked the gun runners and the guns and ammo were brought into town. The rest the the super mutants and nightkin were looking over the guns. They were brand new made from the best parts. The young human not only helped the town and helped saved the nightkin he helped arm them. Marcus remembered his old human friend Jacob. "If only you could have meet this kid old friend you would've liked him."

Project purity 9:10am Dani's P.O.V.

Clinton had been telling Alex the events that lead him here. "And two mouths ago I was in vegas. I ran into your pals you seemed to want to come after you. Oh I also picked up these." He puts six books on the table. They looked brand new! Alex picks one up. "The Courier's adventures? They wrote a book about me?" Clinton laughed. "No they wrote six books about you. You left your journal and holotapes in the lucky 38 and when the NCR found them they were an overnight success. Oh and your buddies were asked to confirm everything before they went to print. So it's all true." Alex just sat there. "Alex?" His hand grabs mine I cuddle up to him as he flips through the books. "Wow they got it all right even the battle at the Divide." Alex told me about what had happened in the divide he felt guilty about what had happened. "Well the past is gone no sense in holding on to the mistakes. Alex I remember something you told your friend Boone. Good men mean well they just don't always do well." Alex then looked up that Clinton. "Wait you said you were in vegas two months ago? How the hell did you get here in two months?" Clinton rubbed the back of his head. "Well that is an interesting story." Alex moved me a little closer. "We have time. Right Dani?" I nod. "Okay it happened like this."

Meanwhile in Zion

Joshua Graham had just finished changing his wrappings. As the pain numbed he said his sins again. He remembered what the young courier had said to him about God giving him a second chance. Joshua could see a noble spirit in him maybe god hadn't left the world after all with Heroes like that still walking the wastes. Joshua wondered what became of him. Is he still alive? Does he have a family? He knew he would most likely never find out but the young man had given him hope again. The sound of screams caught his attention he ready himself for war.

The Sierra Madre 30 minutes later

Christine sat in the casino Dog was cooking something. The pair had become friends after the heist but Christine didn't know what to do she was free. She could finally be with the woman she loved. But where would she be? Alex said something about her though he probably didn't know that the two of them were lovers. Would she even want to talk to her. She knew that old bastard had forced her parents into something. That's it. "Hey Dog? You remember you're way back to the Mojave?" Dog came out of the kitchen. "Of course my friend. But why?" Christine went her her helmet. "Because I lost someone and now I'm going to find her."

Project purity Dani's P.O.V 10:00am

"So you were abducted by aliens?" Clinton nods his head. "Um Clinton you do realize that sounds insane right?" Clinton sighs. "Yeah well look at this." He pulls out a strange looking weapon. "It's called an atomizer and it rocks." He hands the gum over to Alex. "Ok this definitely Isn't from earth. But what happened to the ship." Clinton smirks. "I could tell you but it would be more impressive if you saw it for yourselves." Just then a bright flash of light appears around us. 

**Ok well that is it. Now I'm going to try to get a few more chapters out before I start college once I do the story might slow down but I hope this chapter sets the stage for a few things. Oh and I want to thank those of you who have faved and are following this story. As always reviews and feedback is welcome. Oh and on a side note Dani's hair is not frazzled it's more the willow's from the NV willow mod just thought i'd clear that up. Anyway catch yeah next time. :) **


	7. Of Defeats and Victories

Chapter 7 Of defeats and victories

Alien Ship five seconds later. Dani's P.O.V

The bright flash fades away and the three and us are somewhere else. "Holy shit." Alex whispered. Clinton smirks. "Yeah it's impressive isn't it?" "Yeah it is." Just then a little green man approaches us. A synthesized voice speaks through Clinton's pipboy. "Captain I have good news. The robot assembly is fixed! We can now make new drones. But we need to know what drones you would prefer." Clinton stops and thinks. "Hmm. I think more guardian drones would be a good idea." "Yes sir! I'll get started right away." Alex let's out a whistle. "Well an army of alien robots. Cool." "Um guys not that this isn't cool but shouldn't we get back before someone notices we are gone?" Alex looks to Clinton. "Yeah bro we should be getting back." Clinton sighs. "Ok I'll have them send some cloaked drones to Project um ah. What was the name of your project again?" "Purity." "Right right. Anyway I'll send some drones so we can better defend the place." Clinton then hits the button on his pipboy and cue the giant bight flash of light. "Oh crap. Can we not do that again?" Alex smiles, "Um Dani you know that the teleport to Big MT. Is pretty much the same thing right?" I give Alex a sly smile. "I could have guessed that. But Big MT. has a lot more going for it in my mind. Including a private bedroom." Alex starts laughing. "Bedroom? Yes. Private? Not so much." I pull him into a kiss. "I'm sure you can find a way to make it private." Clinton stands there shaking his head. "Should I just leave you two alone for a while?" Just then the douche bag named Daniel shows up. "Oh I'm sorry did interrupt the little princess's alone time with her boy toy?" I really don't like this guy. He seems to think it's my fault the project was abandoned. I can't help what Dad did I was just lied to my whole life. "Hey asshole. If it wasn't for Dani you wouldn't be here so show some respect." "Oh I respect Doctor Li but her dad left us high and dry just because her mother died giving birth to this little slu..." Alex had let go of me and grabbed Daniel's throat. If looks could kill Daniel would be dead a hundred times over by now. "Oh are we done? Good now allow me to make a response. I would suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will rip out your god damn tongue! Then I will use my laser rifle and shoot off your legs. Then I will toss you into the closest deathclaw nest I can find. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" Daniel nods really fast and it looks like he's about to piss himself. Alex drops him on his ass. Daniel get's to his feet and runs away.

"People like that really piss me off." I don't even know what to say at this point. "Whoa dude are you okay?" Clinton seemed concerned. "No I'm not. It's people like that, that were in the legion or are just slavers themselves the bastards." I grab his hand and squeeze it tight. "Alex it's alright. He may be a jerk but I don't think his problem is me. He just probably feels worried the project will fail again." He sighs. "Fine but one more word out of him and he's as good as dead." Clinton laughs. "Hey do I get a shot at him frist? I haven't shot any jerk bags since vegas." I laugh. "You know Clinton I have a friend you would get along with very well." Clinton smiles. "She wouldn't happen to be a brunette by any chance?" "Actually she is. Long brown hair with brown eyes to match." Alex cuts in. "That would be Sarah right?" "So you actually paid attention when I was talking about my life?" He kisses my cheek. "Well you paid attention to my stories." "Well yeah but you...well you know you're..." He pulls me into a kiss. Yeah I wish some of those jerks could see me now.  
A little while later...

Dad and I had a nice talk about this and that. Alex comes into the room. "Well there goes plan A." He sits next to me. "What happened Alex?" "My omnipack can't finish the G.E.C.K" "Why not?" "Because the plans are incomplete. And while I might be able to fill in the missing pieces. It's too risky to try because of the nature of the device." Dad sighs. "Well there are some prewar computers that might be of use." Clinton, Dogmeat, and RL-3 enter the room. "Hey what did we miss?" "Well we need to fix the power in this place so we can boot up the mainframe and find a G.E.C.K" "Great so where do we start?"

Meanwhile in the Forbidden zone

The machines had begun the newest design. A new series of robots that would be more then a match for any part of the wasteland. Alex had spent a good deal of his time in Big MT working on their design. The first and by far the biggest of them was being worked on it would take time for him to come online line. But when he is ready he will help his creator more then he would know and his brothers would help turn the tide of war.

Back at Project Purity Dani's P.O.V

"Too many wires." Clinton complained as we worked on fixing the fuse box. "Ok Dad try it now." "Good we have power the mainframe is booting up. Ok it looks like we need someone to fix the main valve. Sweetie could you go take a look at it?" I sigh. "Sure Dad." "I'll see you soon sweetie." Alex is currently trying to help Clinton up. "Ok Clinton why don't you and RL-3 head back up stairs while Dani, Dogmeat and I look into this valve." "Sure sounds good bro." Clinton and RL-3 head up stairs. Alex takes my hand and we head into the pipe system. "So Alex what should we do when this is over?" He looks confused. "I mean should we go exploring? Fight slavers and raiders? Or just enjoy each others company?" Alex gives my hand a squeeze. "If I recall someone wanted to Big MT so we could stop off there then see where you want to go next." I look around. "You know Alex it's nice that it's just the two of us down here. No one else around." He smiles. "Dani, let's focus on the task at hand first." "Spoil sport." "I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to you later."

In the Mojave

They were going after him that's all that mattered. Yes man Could keep things going but they had to find him. Alex was their friend and they should have gone with him in the first place. They were still making plans when Victor rolled into the room. "Excuse me miss Veronica. There's someone here to see you." A women followed by a nightkin entered the room. Veronica just stood there looking at her scars. She looked so different but who else would know her. "C...Christine?" The woman smiled. "You recognize me?" "What happened to you're voice?" "Long story." "We have time." The others had a feeling this would delay them.  
Back in the pipe Still Dani's P.O.V

"Alright let's see. Hey Dani pass me that wheel would you?" I hand Alex the water wheel. "Ok now a ...few ...turns and got it." "Jame we should be ready to go." "Alright come back up here." I pull Alex into a kiss. "Now about that Making up to me..." Just then we here a type of vehicle. "Oh no." "Alex what is it? Who is in those things?" "Dani do you remember the other group of advanced people in power armor I told you about?" "The enclave?" He nodded. "But here they don't seem that bad. "Dani these people are pure evil they are worse then raiders. They kill not to survive no they kill because they view us as mutated freaks that don't have a right to live." "Ok we need to get up there." "Dani here take this laser rifle you'll need it." I look over the gun. Having seen the specs for it in the vault mainframe I knew Alex had made some nice modifications to it. A scope, focused optics, and a beam splitter! Oh I'm gonna have some fun. "Alex what the heck is going on? RL-3 and I are stuck in some sort of sewer system we found a door that leads back to the main part of the building but it looks like it can only be opened from your side." "Clinton the Enclave have taken over the place. Just stay there will be heading your way as soon as we get the others out of here." Alex and I run into a section of pipes at lead to the sleeping area. We head through the halls fighting our way to the rotunda. Alex had been using his laser rifle to great effect blasting though their armor which looks like they had advanced it from the stranded power armor. Damn it these guys are tough! Fuck these guys are tough. My mind goes into a slight panic. Is Dad Ok? Are we going to get out of this alive? "Dani stay close okay." "Alex what ever happens next. I love you." He holds me close. "I love you too." We rum into the room and it feels like time slows down.

"This facility is under is now under United States control. The person in charge is to step forward immediately and turn over all related materials to this project." "That's quite impossible. This is a private project; the Enclave has no authority here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave at once." I could see Alex was trying to think of a way to get in there. He knows there is nothing he can do. "Am I to assume, Sir, that you are in charge?" "Yes, I'm responsible for this project." "Then I repeat, sir, that you are hereby instructed to immediately hand over all materials to the purifier. Furthermore, you are to assist Enclave scientists in assuming control of the administration and operation of this facility at once." "Colonel... is it Colonel? I'm sorry but the facility isn't operational. It never has been. I'm afraid your wasting your time here." "Sir, this is the the last time I am going to repeat myself. Stand down at once, and turn over control of this facility." "Colonel, I assure you that this facility will not function. We have never been able to successfully replicate test results..." The Colonel draws his pistol and shots his assistant in the head. "I suggest you comply immediately, sir, to prevent any more incidents. Are we clear?" "Yes, Colonel. I'll do whatever you want: there's no need for more violence." "Then you will immediately hand over all materials related to this protect, and you will aid us in making it operational at once." "Very well. Give me a few moments to bring the system online." Dad moves over to the control panel and types in something. Alarms go off and the Enclave troops fall to the ground. No Dad please no! This can't be happening! The Colonel drops next. Dad moves to the door. "Run! Run!" Dad falls to the ground. Alex pulls me away I move to him on automatic. Doctor Li speaks to us. "James... He's gone... We have to get everyone out. They'll be coming for us next. There's and old escape tunnel it's this way." We all head for the door. My mind is numb I don't know what to do.

Alex's P.O.V

Dani is in a daze her mind is trying to work out what had just happened. I know what it's like to lose your family I wish there was something I could have done. But sadly there was not a damn thing I could have done to stop the events. It's always something. Doc Li opens the door. Clinton and RL-3 are standing at the ready. "Alex what happened?" I look at him trying to think of something. "The FUCKING Enclave happened. They somehow found out about this place and they just took it over. Plus James died giving us time to get the hell out of here so let's go." We start heading out when Doctor Li opens her Stupid mouth. "Don't wonder off We're going to need you." Dogmeat starts growling at her. "Excuse me?" "You heard me! You and your friend are the only ones with any combat experience. We need your help." Daniel opens his mouth. "Assuming the little bitch or her boy toy didn't call the Enclave here in the frist place hell for all we know her dad was the one Who..." Dani came out of her trance really quickly and punched Daniel in the face. "How dare you accuse My dad or me! If it wasn't for him giving his life your useless ass would be dead!" Daniel looked ashamed. "I didn't know. I'm sorry I just thought that..." Dani took out her 10mm pistol and points it at him. "If you ever say something like that again I will kill you before Alex gets the chance." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Daniel if I were you I would hope that I don't remember what you said." Doctor Li was pissed. "Would you two stop it! I don't need you threatening my staff." Dogmeat pushes her over. I help her back onto her feet. "Doctor Li you are not in charge here. If you want to get out of this alive shut up and follow me."

Dani's P.O.V an hour later.

Well this is fucked up. The Brotherhood of Steel are helping us Elder Lyons was very kind to us and his daughter Sarah was glad to see us again. Alex had been taking with Lyons about what happened and doctor Li was being a bitch. Clinton and playing fetch with Dogmeat while RL-3 was hovering close by. "I must say Elder Lyons it is an honor to meet you." "Why thank you my young friend but I don't see why." "Well considering that you have been a help to the people instead of a bully like the Mojave chapter was." "Was?" "Oh you don't know? Most of them are dead killed when they tired to destroy the NCR during their war with the Legion. Back to you my friend Veronica was trying to do what you did. Trying to change the Brotherhood but they preferred to die then to change for the better." Alex finished speaking in a sad tone. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. But we will do all we can to help you." "Thank you we well..." "Don't mention it." Alex walks over to me. "Dani I know how you feel. But the pain will get better." He sits next to me and I just cry into him. "It will be Ok. I'm here."

**Well there is chapter 7 I really wanted to make this longer but due to family issues I had to get this chapter done before but I will hopefully have some help with chapter 8 so until then thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
